


A (Disappointing) Treat

by acjkpop



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjkpop/pseuds/acjkpop
Summary: Bella can have her cake, and eat it, too.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A (Disappointing) Treat

**Author's Note:**

> i reread the series at the beginning of this year, and i felt that these characters deserved nothing less than this.  
> thanks to cheshy, fiend, and my darling for talk me through this; and special thanks to fiend for what jacob says - i still get a shiver down my spine.
> 
> criticism is welcome.

I’m on the bed when the knock sounds. Edward looks at me with a grimace, I nod, and he goes to open the door. Jacob’s on the other side, wide grin on his face when he sees Edward. Edward doesn’t invite him in but Jacob enters the room anyway, making sure to hit Edward with his shoulder. He sees me on the bed and speeds over to pick me up and twirl me, which makes us both laugh.

“Wow. I really didn’t think you would come!”

“Well, _I_ didn’t think that you could think up something like this! Where’s the innocent girl I used to know?”

“Oh, please,” I laugh, “She’s been gone a long time now, as you’re aware.”

“Trust me, honey, I know.” He takes off his shirt and shoes, leaving him in just his jeans.

Edward’s still by the door, glaring at Jacob as if his gift was to incinerate people with just his eyes. He hadn’t liked this idea at all – had to leave me for a weekend to work his anger off – but he caved because it was something that _I_ wanted to do, and he could never say no to me.

He walks over to sit with me on the bed, hand next to him so I can reach out and lay mine in his. I don’t.

He clears his throat. “I think we all know why we’re here.”

“Why don’t you tell us any way, leech?” Jacob looks smug, reclining in the chair, legs crossed at the ankle.

Edward grinds his teeth and swallows the excess venom in his mouth.

Jacob leans forward, “C’mon. I just wanna hear you say it.” He has a shit-eating grin on his face as he looks Edward in the eye, and I didn’t have to be a mind-reader to know that they both would love nothing more than to tear each other apart.

Edward turns his head to look at me as he responds, “We’re here so you can… have sex with _my_ wife.”

“I’m here to fuck her, yeah,” Jacob leans back in the chair, “something I’ve been informed that you can’t do.”

A snarl rips out of Edward’s chest as he moves to hover over Jacob, who looks unconcerned.

“Edward, you already said yes. This is for me, remember?”

He looks back at me slowly, nostrils flared and eyes narrowed. “That is the _only_ reason why I’m here, Bella,” he growls. He inhales and exhales heavily before coming back to the bed, hands clenched on his knees.

Jacob’s smirking when he looks at me, uncrosses his ankles and opens his legs. If I was still human, I’m sure I would’ve blushed at the move, but all I can do was part my lips in excitement. Edward tenses even more.

“Bella,” he sighs, “do you really have to go through with this, with _him_?”

“We’ve talked about this already, Edward,” I sigh. “You cannot give me the sex that I want. Jacob, though, is more than willing to do so.” I turn my body to face him, leg on the bed to lean into him more. “I want to get _fucked_ , Edward, but you don’t want to fuck me. I know you love me, and I love you, too, but this something we’ve talked about for years without any change.” I reach out for his hand, open it from the fist it was in, and thread my fingers through his.

“This is what I think is best for us, Edward,” I say to the side of his face, trying to catch his eye. “Just do it, for me, okay?” I knew he would cave in; he already had since we were all in the room, but I needed to hear him say it with Jacob in the room.

Edward still had his head bowed, the tendons in his neck standing out from how hard he was clenching his jaw. Jacob had stood up when I finished and now stands in front of Edward, towering over him, arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

Edward’s still as a statue and holding his breath, warring with his desire to give me what I want with his desire to not give Jacob what _he_ wants.

It comes out as the barest of whispers. “For you, Bella.”

Jacob, still in front of Edward, pops the button on his jeans and then unzips them, folding down the sides. For a split second, I think that Jacob is actually going to take his pants off while Edward refuses to look at him, and it seems like he might be thinking that since Edward trembles in anger. He doesn’t, though, and backs away from Edward, walking back to the chair.

He sits back in the chair, arms on the rests, legs spread open again further than before. His head rests against the back, eyes lidded, and I’ve never seen Jacob look this confident and sure of himself, and it arouses me. Tonight is shaping up to be the night I wanted.

* * *

Edward’s in the chair, watching, quiet.

I’m up against the wall being held in place by Jacob, his hot body warming up my ever-cold skin. I was sure I was wet enough that he could slip in without preparing me. He had no problems with moving me the way he wanted – picking me up without warning to slam me onto the wall, forcing my arms above my head as he looks down on me. His body – broad, muscled, a foot taller than me – dwarfs me enough where I know that all Edward can see from the chair is my shins and my fingers, maybe the edges of my body if I move enough.

The idea thrills me - that he has no choice but to sit there and watch me get fucked by the one person who almost had my heart.

Jacob grins, slow with lidded eyes, and pushes me further into the wall, dick pressing against me hard enough to make me gasp. It seems like he could keep me in this position without tiring and I moan at the idea of that, of just being against the wall while he gets his fill of me. I squirm in his hold, wanting him to continue. The hand on my knee moves down my thigh to squeeze my ass and I grind into him. He’s squeezing hard enough that I feel like he might actually leave bruises and it’s not painful, but the pressure feels great, better than anything Edward ever tried to do.

He presses my wrists into the wall as he slides his hand up my body: fingertips gliding up my stomach, twisting and tugging at a nipple, scraping his nails across my neck, His eyes follow his hand but he looks me in the eyes when those same fingers move down to slip into my folds and then my hole. I moan again when I hear Edward growl from the chair. There’s casualness in the way Jacob fingers me – steady but like it’s something he’s doing to pass the time, and I feel a rush through my body. He’s breathing normally, unfazed by my panting and Edward trying to burn a hole into his back.

“There are so many things I’d love to do to you, Bella,” Jacob says, relaxed. “The bloodsucker over there knows each and every one of them, too. Do you think he’ll try to stop me tonight? Try to stop me from doing what I want to you?” His thumb rubs circles on my clit and I tighten around his fingers, eager to find out what he wants to do to me, excited at the prospect of Edward not being able to do anything but watch.

“Should I tell you, honey, what I want to do to you?” His fingers are still, just petting my g-spot as I thrust down onto them. He watches me with amusement. He still has his jeans on and I can feel the flaps against the backs of my thighs. He presses me into the wall some more, stopping my writhing as he leans down to talk in my ear. “I have an idea to just keep you here, not actually giving you the fucking that you want. I’m sure my fingers are better than his dick, anyway, but I also know that what _you_ want is a proper dicking. And I could give that to you,” he croons, “I really could.” He stills his hand and I gasp at the lack of stimulation.

“But,” I can hear the grin, “I’m too eager to fuck you myself. A free pass at fucking you, getting inside your pussy after _years_ of wanting to? I won’t pass that up.”

He takes his fingers out of me and puts the three of them in my mouth. Takes the hand that’s holding me by my wrists down to take his dick out. I haven’t heard Edward move but I know how he refuses to divert his eyes though I know how much he loathes to watch.

I loudly moan around Jacob’s fingers when he roughly thrusts himself into me, stunned at the suddenness but grateful for how harsh he’s being. He’s hotter than I thought. His fingertips erratically hit the back of my throat, thrusts moving me up and down the wall. It hurts when he thrusts into me, but I can’t complain, not that I want to. It’s so good, and Jacob still looks like it’s not taking any of his strength to keep my pinned against the wall, to fuck me.

He fists my hair and bares my neck, bites and gnaws on where my pulse used to be. There’s a piercing metal sound and it takes a split second to recognize that he’s actually bitten through my neck. He pulls away from my neck and bares his teeth in a smirk as I tighten around him, his hands gripping my hair and my jaw with even more force. Edward is standing right behind Jacob, eyes colored dark gold in anger as he goes to pull Jacob off of me.

“Edward, no!” I yell, voice strained since I’ve been moaning the entire time. “It’s fine! I’m not hurt. Go sit back down.”

Edward’s quick to look at me, furious that I said that I wasn’t hurt, that I didn’t want to stop. “Bella, how can you be okay with what he just did?!” He asks through his teeth. Jacob hasn’t slowed down at all. I scratch his back as he decides that now was the time to tilt my hips and pinch my clit.

“You’re interrupting what I’m doing here,” Jacob says as he watches his dick go in and out of me. “She said she’s fine, and you knew that this wasn’t gonna be lovey-dovey. Go fuck off back to the chair and let me give _your wife_ the dick you don’t have.”

Edward grimaces and flits over to the window as Jacob laughs at him. His arms are crossed and he’d be breathing heavily if he was human. Jacob takes a hold of one of my legs and puts it over his shoulder. I jerk a bit, scratching more at his back as the change in position puts more pressure on my g-spot and my clit, his hand bruising the back of my thigh. It rides the line of too much pressure, but it just makes me want more of what he can give me.

"You could have been having this _every day_ ,” Jacob growls as he shifts his hand for a better grip, nails biting into my thigh. He moves his other hand from my mouth and I cough as he chokes me. “Coulda been with someone who would’ve given you _everything_ you wanted, not just what made him comfortable.”

He speaks in my ear again. “Could have woken up every morning to my tongue in your cunt... just warming you up for me.” I feel myself get wetter from that idea. Edward, in his efforts to please me, would try to give me oral but, it was always _too_ gentle, lapping more than eating. I was always left just lying there, bored, waiting for the moment when he would make love to me. The idea that I could have had Jacob eating me out every morning, bringing me to orgasm with just his mouth… I hug him closer to me, riding the edge of orgasm, panting as the slick sounds of his thrusting almost drown out what he’s saying to me.

“But you let that impotent leech put a ring on your finger so you can cuddle up to his corpse at night."

His hand goes in my hair again and pulls, exposes the bite that’s still healing on my neck. His other hand pushes my leg further into my chest, knee almost against the wall, my other leg still wrapped tight around his waist.

"But here I am, fucking you anyway while he watches. Cause I can't help but come running when you beg so pretty."

He snarls and the sound makes me tense, eyes wide in fear, pupils dilated in excitement.

"I could have anyone I want. Anyone but you. I don't know which of us is stupider."

He ups the force in his thrusts, plowing into me as if he wants to break me. I almost feel like he might.

“I always come for you, don’t I?” Jacob huffs out a laugh. “You have no idea how much I’ve come for you, do you, all that time I spent in my bed, jerking my dick, imagining taking you from behind like a bitch, fucking my cum into you. I bet you’d like that, bet you’d like being used by me every. Day.”

He bites my neck again, canines sinking in deep and I try to move my head away but I can’t. I sob at the pain and I hear Edward snarl as something shatters.

Jacob removes his teeth, loosens his grip in my hair, and gently runs that hand down my body to grip my ass.

“I was always on the sidelines until you came to me, asking me to give you the sex you wanted, to fuck you like that bloodsucker over there wouldn’t.” He laughs again as he looks over his shoulder at Edward. “Couldn’t.” He turns back to me. “But that’s what I do best, right? Come on command?” He bares his teeth in a mockery of a grin. “Be a loyal dog to you, regardless of how my master treats me?”

A sudden pinch to my clit, tighter than the first one, surprises me and pushes me over the edge, distantly reminding me of the feeling I had when I jumped off the cliff in La Push. Jacob speeds up his thrusts, the hand around my knee tightening until I think he might actually crush the joint. I don’t care. He fucks me as I tremble around him, hips moving out of my control, hands trying to find purchase on his shoulders.

Jacob pulls out, strokes himself a few times, and cums on me, rubbing the tip of dick through it, pushing his cum into my folds. He pants his way through his orgasm. I imagine him having cum inside me instead and bite the inside of lip to contain the whine that I want to let out at that thought.

Jacob puts me down and I’m left on wobbly knees, holding on to both him and the wall as I try to catch my non-existent breath and my balance. He steps back, wipes his dick on his hand, and then smears his leftover cum on my face. Jacob tucks himself in and does up his jeans as he turns around to get his shirt.

“Maybe you picked up some pointers, yeah?” Jacob asks Edward as he slips his shirt on. “Not that you can do much with whatever notes you took. You don’t have the equipment necessary to put it to use.”

“Can you just leave already?” Edward sneers. He’s standing still though I know he wants to come over to me.

“You mean you don’t want a repeat performance?” Jacob chuckles. “Bet that’s not something you’re good at either. Tell me,” he looks up from putting on his shoes, “is there _anything_ you’re good at? Because from what I can feel, it’s like she never had a dick in her.”

Edward lunges at Jacob, who allows himself to get shoved into the wall. He’s laughing as Edward snarls in his face, arms coming up to push Edward away.

“Get the fuck off me, leech,” he gets out between laughs. “You can’t follow through on your threat and you know it.”

Edward snarls again before coming over to me. He tears off part of his shirt so he can clean my face, mouth turned down in a frown.

“Are you okay?” he asks me quietly.

Jacob replies before I can. “She just had the best sex of her life – why wouldn’t she be?”

“Jacob.”

He shrugs, going back to put on his other shoe. “Not like I’m wrong.”

Edward looks at me. “I’m fine, Edward, honestly.” He grimaces, but moves away from me to go back to the window, arms crossed.

Now that we’re done, things feel awkward. I’m still naked and Jacob is looking at me with a frown on his face, hands in his pockets, as if he’s waiting for me to say something. I start to gather my clothes from off the floor.

“Well, that was fun. I would say to let me know the next time you need to get fucked, but saying as how that would be every night,” a glance at Edward, “I’m not interested.”

He stares at me and straightens up a bit. “Bella, don’t call me to do this ever again. I don’t mind being able to rub it into that bloodsucker’s face that he can’t fuck his wife properly, but I refuse for you to turn me into your lapdog more than you have. You need to get fucked again, do what everyone else does and buy a toy or go to a whorehouse.”

Jacob walks out, and I’m left with my husband.


End file.
